Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional technology such as VCM (Voice Coil Motor) used in general camera modules is difficult to be applied to subminiature and low power consuming camera modules. Thus, relating researches have been actively conducted.
For the case of camera modules installed in small electronic products such as smart phones, the camera module may frequently be impacted during being used. In addition, the camera module may be minutely trembled according to the user's handshaking during taking a picture.
In view of such points as discussed above, a camera module additionally having a means to prevent handshaking installed therein is required to be developed.
In general, an OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) module is categorized, according to an object to move in x, y-coordinates, by a lens shift configured to move the lens in horizontal directions, a sensor shift configured to move the image sensor in horizontal directions, and a module tile configured to move the AF (Auto Focus) module in horizontal directions.
However, in the case when both the AF module and the OIS module are installed in the camera module, there is an inconvenience of providing separate actuators for implementing each of these functions.